


the winky one

by zoedits320



Series: YuKai One-Shots [2]
Category: Modern Brothers (Band), NINE PERCENT (Band), 我们的歌 | Our Song (TV)
Genre: But it says that it has adult content, I hope not, I need help, M/M, New ship guys, One shots collection of lame writing, Please read, The second chapter, What am I doing, does kissing someone on a table count as smut?, yukai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoedits320/pseuds/zoedits320
Summary: Yuning winks at Xiao Gui three times, and Xiao Gui loves him three times more(I dunno what I'm doing)
Relationships: Wang Linkai | Xiao Gui/Liu Yuning
Series: YuKai One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035219
Kudos: 1





	the winky one

Xiao Gui stared at Liu Yuning, his eyes careful to not look too lustful. But, a stare was still a stare, and Yuning turned to face him, their eyes meeting. Yuning tipsily smiled at him, and concealed behind his gaze that only Xiao Gui could see was a wink. _A wink. ___

__Xiao Gui attempted to hide the red shade that was crawling up his cheeks by biting down on his tongue, and when he did so, he had only started another pain in his body. Yuning, feeling a grasp of some sort of happiness, smiled wider as he advanced forward on the stage and more boldly turned around to face Xiao Gui; and wink again.  
The younger couldn’t stand it, and so he retreated to just gulping his water down vigorously that he looked almost like he was choking. Richie Jen stared at him for a while, and until Xiao Gui seemed to be more sane, so did Lou Qi. “Are you all right, Linkai?” asked Ritchie Jen. Xiao Gui, finished with his water bottle, nearly choked on the remaining water in his mouth that he failed to swallow. “Of course I am?” he said, though more asked._ _

__Yuning, staring off unconcerned into space, was cornered by his senior after practice had been adjourned (from Xiao Gui’s strange behaviour to the belief that he was ‘sick’). “Do you perhaps know why Xiao Gui was acting love sick this practice?” asked Jen, knowing that Yuning wouldn’t answer full words if he could have his way. “Love sick? More like nervous, I would say,” said Yuning.  
“Don’t joke with me.”  
“I’m not.”_ _

__And after that conversation, you could say that the coach learnt one more thing about life:  
_Never _trust your juniors.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Ning ge!”___ _

____“Come on, Linkai. You know I didn’t mean to get practice cancelled…”_ _ _ _

____Xiao Gui was trapped in his hotel room with Yuning’s arm cornering him in. Really, he could just slip through the gap between he elder’s arm and the floor, but he couldn’t. Because if he did, then Yuning would catch him again, and the inevitable would come.  
“Look, bao bei _, I’m sorry if I got you _that _flustered,” said Yuning, “but please don’t be mad at me.”____ _ _ _

_______And with the finishing off of Yuning taking his glasses off and tugging at Xiao Gui’s shirt’s collar, it sealed the offer of forgiveness. “F-fine, Ning ge.”  
But Yuning already knew that. And so he took a leaping kiss of fate as he leaned down and let his lips touch base with Xiao Gui’s. They stayed in that position, each other’s arms wrapping around their bodies, and when the embrace was over, Xiao Gui felt a blast of cold air. Yuning had walked backwards, just out of reach of Xiao Gui, and he was the one blocking the cold blasting air conditioner._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Do you want me to switch it off?” said Yuning in a teasing voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I-I can do it myself,” said Xiao Gui, though he certainly couldn’t reach the top shelf of where the remote was placed at purposely by Yuning. And by top shelf, it means the top of all the drawers and genuine shelves. It was the literal top of the case.  
“And how would you be doing that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Xiao Gui thanked for his way with words as he looked deep into Yuning’s eyes and kissed the eyelid of Yuning's left eye as he whispered softly (of course with desperate breath from standing on his tip toes):  
“By asking you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______When his feet were back solidly on the ground again, Yuning had his arm closing around him again, pulling him closer until they Yuning was hunching to press his lips against Xiao Gui’s. With his other arm, he grabbed the remote for the air conditioner and switched the cooler off, before dropping the controller back immediately to scoop Xiao Gui up and press him against the wall where the latter sat on top of the cleared off table._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And just when the tension was released, the kiss subsided, and the pair had caught their breaths, the door was knocked on before being opened with a loud BANG!  
Yuning winked at Xiao Gui for the third time that day, and slowly pulled back with his arm that was around the younger coming away.  
And, just as a finishing touch to his newly added wink, he mouthed the words:  
“我爱你”  
I love you._ _ _ _

_______To say that Xiao Gui was a blushing mess in front of Lou Qi and Richie Jen was an understatement. He was basically the latest fashion trend of blowing off steam._ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Will I start all of these one-shots with the same starting line? Yes, yes please.


End file.
